marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kevin Feige
| PersonalHistory = Kevin Feige is married to Caitlin Feige. He graduated from the University of Southern California's School of Cinematic Arts. | ProfessionalHistory = During his early career, Kevin Feige worked as an assistant to executive producer Lauren Shuler Donner on films like You've Got Mail and Volcano. During the filming of first X-Men film, Donner promoted Feige to an associate producer due to his vast knowledge of the Marvel Comics. Feige was also hired as a producer by Marvel Studios in 2000. Since 2000, Kevin Feige has been credited as a producer for multiple Marvel film and television projects including: * Blade (1998) - Associate Producer * X-Men (2000) - Associate Producer * Spider-Man (2002) - Executive Producer (uncredited) * Daredevil (2003) - Co-Producer * X2: X-Men United (2003) - Co-Producer * Hulk (2003) - Executive Producer * The Punisher (2004) - Executive Producer * Spider-Man 2 (2004) - Executive Producer * Blade: Trinity (2004) - Co-Producer * Elektra (2005) - Co-Producer * Man-Thing (2005) - Executive Producer * Fantastic Four (2005) - Executive Producer * X-Men: The Last Stand (2007) - Executive Producer * Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Executive Producer * Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) - Executive Producer * Iron Man (2008) - Producer * The Incredible Hulk (2008) - Producer * Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow (2008) - Executive Producer * Punisher: War Zone (2008) - Executive Producer (uncredited) * Wolverine and the X-Men (2008-2009) - Executive Producer * Iron Man: Armored Adventures (2008-2012) - Executive Producer * Hulk Vs. (2009) - Executive Producer * Iron Man 2 (2010) - Producer * Thor (2011) - Producer * Thor: Tales of Asgard (2011) - Executive Producer * Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) - Producer * Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant (2011) - Producer * Marvel One-Shot: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer (2011) - Producer * Marvel's The Avengers (2012) - Producer * The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Executive Producer * Marvel One-Shot: Item 47 (2012) - Producer * Iron Man 3 (2013) - Producer * Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter (2013) - Producer * Thor: The Dark World (2013) - Producer * Marvel One-Shot: All Hail the King (2014) - Producer * Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) - Producer * Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) - Producer * Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) - Producer * Ant-Man (2015) - Producer * Marvel's Agent Carter (2015-2016) - Executive Producer * Captain America: Civil War (2016) - Producer * Team Thor (2016) - Producer * Doctor Strange (2016) - Producer * Team Thor: Part 2 (2017) - Producer * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) - Producer * Guardians of the Galaxy - Mission: BREAKOUT! (2017) - Producer * Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) - Producer * Thor: Ragnarok (2017) - Producer * Team Darryl (2018) - Producer * Black Panther (2018) - Producer * Avengers: Infinity War (2018) - Producer * Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) - Producer * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) - Executive Producer * Captain Marvel (2019) - Producer * Avengers: Endgame (2019) - Producer * Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019) - Producer * Black Widow (2020) - Producer * Eternals (2020) - Producer * The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (2020) - Executive Producer * Shang-Chi and the Legend of the Ten Rings (2021) - Producer * WandaVision (2021) - Executive Producer * Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness (2021) - Executive Producer * Loki (2021) - Executive Producer * Marvel's What If...? (2020) - Executive Producer * Hawkeye (2021) - Executive Producer * Thor: Love and Thunder (2021) - Producer * Untitled Spider-Man Sequel (2021) - Producer * Black Panther II (2022) - Producer * Untitled Blade Film (TBA) }} - Producer * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 (TBA) }} - Producer * Untitled Captain Marvel Sequel (TBA) }} - Producer * Untitled Fantastic Four Film (TBA) }} - Producer * Untitled Mutant Film (TBA) }} - Producer | Notes = | Trivia = * Kevin's surname is pronounced "FY-ghee". | OfficialWebsite = | Links = * Kevin Feige's Twitter * Kevin Feige's Wikipedia Page * Kevin Feige's IMDb Profile }} Category:Marvel Staff/Producers Category:Marvel Staff